The Dark Is Rising, 1: Enigma
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: My make-a-cat story. Quickkit and Aspenkit are about to become apprentices when one of their Clanmates is murdered. They have to find a way to stop it before it destroys the Clans. Set during the third Code of the Clans story. Rated T because it is.
1. Allegiances

**Here is DUN DUN DUN DUN! my new story! And this is the full summary!**

**Long before Firestar's time, Quickkit and Aspenkit, kits of the noble Splashheart and Reedshine, are about to become RiverClan apprentices. On the day of the ceremony, however, one of their Clan is brutally murdered, and it's up to the newly named Quickpaw and Aspenpaw to discover who the murderer is...before they pick off the Clans, one by one.**

**Exciting, no? Anyway, here are the allegiances!  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Wolfblaze-large, blind white she-cat with bluish stripes and multi-colored eyes _(Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze)_

Willowsong-golden she-cat with blue eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Eaglefeather-golden brown tom with amber eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Flamewhisker-dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and right front paw and dark green eyes _(Scarflower)_

Apprentice, Violetpaw

Mintflower-white she-cat with tinges of what seems to be green in her fur and light green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Nightfang-black tom with sapphire-blue eyes _(Waterfall)_

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Heronfeather-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Gingerpelt-dark ginger tom with green-blue eyes _(moon shado)_

Bleachedfur-pale brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Hazelsong-pretty golden brown she-cat with amber eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Lilacpaw-silver she-cat with white paws and violet eyes _(Waterfall)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes (medicine cat's apprentice) _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Goldenstripe-light brown tabby she-cat with thick golden brown stripes, white paws, and light green eyes; mother of Flamewhisker's kits: Fernkit (golden tabby she-kit with green eyes), Tigerkit (dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes), Forestkit (light ginger tabby she-kit with dark green eyes) _(Scarflower)_

Shimmerpool-silvery white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Gingerpelt's kits: Icekit (silvery white she-kit with icy blue eyes), Sootkit (ginger tom with dark gray paws and green eyes) _(moon shado)_

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-gold eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Jumppaw

Mudtail-dark brown tom with silver ears _(Waterfall)_

Jadebreeze-black she-cat with hints of auburn and dark green eyes _(jadepaw)_

Darkleaf-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes _(jadepaw)_

Swampfoot-light brown tom with olive green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Acornfur-gold and ginger mixed she-cat with amber eyes _(Waterfall)_

Yellowclaw-blue-gray she-cat with dull yellow eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Flamepelt-ginger-tan tom with hazel green eyes _(Shadowpelt7)_

Shadefur-black tom with brown eyes _(Shadowpelt7)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes (medicine cat's apprentice) _(Honeyflower07)_

Moonpaw-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black stripe running down from forehead to nose and bright green eyes _(Moonstreak1)_

Honeypaw-pretty long-haired cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Flamepaw-large, short-haired reddish tabby tom with copper eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Breezewing-white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip and icy blue eyes; mother of Mudtail's kits: Whisperkit (white she-kit with icy blue eyes), Fiercekit (brown tom with silver stripes and amber eyes) _(Waterfall)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Apprentice, Asterpaw

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Rebelfang-pure black she-cat with longer fur on her chest and tail and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Redflame-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes _(DonutMastr)_

Mintstripe-light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Petalfoot-beautiful cream-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Thornpelt-dark brown tom with a golden tint and green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Moletooth-dusty brown tom with dull amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Feathernose-cream-colored she-cat with brown paws and a brown-tipped tail _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Maskface-brown tabby tom with black raccoon-like markings around his eyes, and one blue, one green eye _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Flyfoot-brown tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Sagewhisker-dark gray she-cat with yellow-gold eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Ripplepelt-silver tabby tom with green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Brookeyes-pretty silver tabby she-cat with hazel-green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Willowpaw-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with deep amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Brackenpaw-bright ginger tom with green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Whitepaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes (medicine cat's apprentice) _(Nightshade07)_

Queens:Poppypelt-white she-cat with large black splotches and dark amber eyes; mother of Mintstripe's kits: Fernkit (light creamy brown tom with golden eyes), Dapplekit (brown she-kit with gold dapples and yellow eyes), Stonekit (dark gray tom with watery blue eyes) _(Lionblaze's Gal)_; suckling Wolfstar's kit: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

Thistledown-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Mudclaw-muddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Apprentice, Laurelsong

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Apprentice, Rootpaw

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Sootcloud-gray tabby tom with white paws and tail tip _(kittycat789)_

Shadowfall-black tom with white tail tip and green eyes _(kittycat789)_

Dawnfire-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes _(kittycat789)_

Eaglefeather-brown with darker stripes tabby tom with with yellow-hazel eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Honeypaw-gold and cream long-haired she-cat with blue eyes _(kittycat789)_

Nettlepaw-wiry black-and-white short-haired she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Rabbitpaw-scrawny, short-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Laurelsong-white she-cat with silver streaks on back and green eyes (medicine cat's apprentice) _(Dayflower)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kit: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Foxtail-long-haired reddish tabby she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes; mother of Sparkfoot's kits: Sandkit (short-haired cream tabby she-kit with yellow eyes), Hollykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with hazel eyes) _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Tigerstripe-golden brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber-gold eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Hiddenpaw

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Tangleweed-ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Bleakpaw

Willowfang-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Fadingsoul-white and ginger she-cat with gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Arcticstone-white and gray tom with dark gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Mooncry-black she-cat with white stripe from nose to tail tip and pale blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Wildflame-bright reddish tabby tom with amber eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Stonefur-pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Dapplestream-slender, gray-and-cream dappled she-cat with green-blue eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Ivyheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Rowanpelt-dark brown tom with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Rockfur-gray, almost black, tom with aqua blue eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Lionpelt-golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Daisypaw-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Hiddenpaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Dawndapple-tortoiseshell she-cat _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**Prologue will be up ASAP! I've got school, ya know, and I've got TONS of homework every night...XP I'll try my best!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue!**

"Splashheart is the new deputy of RiverClan."

Reedshine purred for her mate. She _mrrowed _at the ridiculous surprised look he had assumed as his Clanmates pushed him up to Darkstar, who murmured something to him.

"I promise I'll serve the Clan to the best of my abilities," he meowed, looking weakly at Reedshine, who nodded. Sometimes it still seemed like she was his mentor.

As the Clan dispersed, Splashheart padded over to Reedshine, and tipped his head at her. "You were laughing."

"Well, it was kind of funny," Reedshine mewed, not a trace of an apology in her voice.

"One of our kits will be deputy someday," Splashheart meowed fondly, looking at Reedshine's plump belly.

Reedshine swatted his muzzle. "Stop fawning over me!" she hissed indignantly. "I'm fine, now go do...whatever deputies do!"

Splashheart _mrrowed _lightly, then trotted over to talk to the medicine cat, Snowfeather.

Reedshine sighed contentedly and sat down, gazing at the river, which was gurgling along as lazily as her mind.

Something caught her eye, and she saw that Ebonykit, the small black she-kit, was sitting at the river's edge, looking into its depths as though searching for the answer of the meaning of life.

Reedshine felt a wave of pity overcome her. Ebonykit had been born in another battle with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. Her mother had not cared about her, and as soon as she had had Ebonykit she had rushed over to the battle to make sure her mate, who was not Ebonykit's father, was okay. Ebonykit's mother, father, and mother's mate had all come back dead.

Ebonykit had never known anything but the pain of not having a mother and father like the other kits. She grew cold and distant and rarely spoke with anyone. Reedshine had tried to get through to her many times, but Ebonykit seemed to be nothing but a hard shell of suffering.

"Hi, Ebonykit," Reedshine meowed, padding up and sitting beside her. Ebonykit said nothing, so Reedshine pressed, "They're brought in a nice plump fish to the fresh-kill pile. It's greenleaf, you know. You should enjoy it while it lasts." Still Ebonykit said nothing, so Reedshine continued, "You know, Ebonykit, just because you don't have a mother--"

"I've heard this."

"What?" Reedshine asked, distracted.

Ebonykit, still looking into the river, meowed in her raspy, unused voice, "I've heard this. You wouldn't believe how many times. I've memorized it. It's always the same." After a moment's pause, she murmured, "Everything is the same."

Reedshine was unnerved yet again by the little kit's uncaniness for saying awkward things. "Well--" she tried, but Ebonykit cut her off.

"You see how the river stops in that dark pool right here? The dark pool that looks like nothing, just darkness, darkness down to the bottom, darkness spreading, darkness everywhere?"

"Er--"

"Darkness. That is our world. That is our life. That is everything."

"But--"

"Darkness. It overcomes all else. No one can fight the way to the light, no one, soon we are all just submerged in darkness. Darkness, darkness, darkness and blood."

Reedshine's mind was reeling. What was possessing Ebonykit? Should she fetch help?

Suddenly Ebonykit's eyes met hers, those piercing violet eyes, swirling with secrets and mirth.

"The dark is rising," she whispered.

**Whoa...that was...creepish. I'm like, freaked OUT! EEEEEP! But, I've already decided, this will be a trilogy. SO, I must continue, whether I feel like screaming or not. REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter One

**Okay, I was looking back through my make a cat reviews, and I realized I made some mistakes with the allegiances. If I made a mistake with your cat, I'm SO SORRY, it's just there were so many reviews and I got confused...so tell me, and I'll try to fix it as best I can. Sorry again!  
**

Quickkit growled as he was jolted awake when both Gingerkit and Icekit rolled on top of him.

"Gerroffme!" he snarled, kicking out with his back legs, which immediately collided with Forestkit's head.

"Ow!" Forestkit squealed, leaping to her feet and stumbling into Patchkit.

"What's going on?" Goldenstripe meowed, immediately jolting awake.

"It's too crowded in here!" Quickkit meowed, nearly wailing with exasperation. "You know we're not _small _anymore!"

"My kits!" Shimmerpool screeched as she looked at the whimpering Icekit and Sootkit. Quickkit sighed noisily. Shimmerpool was kind and all, but when it came to her kits, she could get nasty.

"Don't you _dare _mock her concern!" Aspenkit, Quickkit's sister, meowed. Quickkit threw her a dirty look, but then stifled a _mrrow _as he saw her sticking her tongue out at Shimmerpool.

"Quickkit," Goldenstripe mewed sternly, "don't talk back to your superiors."

"Oh, so you're _superiors _now, are you?" Quickkit meowed harshly, firing up at once. "You're _so _much better than us!"

"Quickkit," Fernkit meowed uncomfortably, "maybe you're taking this a bit--"

"Far?" Quickkit snorted. "I think they deserve this."

"Quickkit," Lightheart mewed, gritting her teeth, "calm down. It's not like we're purposely trying to torture you."

"So you all just _happened _to have kits at the same time, did you?" Quickkit grumbled.

Shimmerpool was still shrieking "My kits!" because she couldn't get to them through Lightheart, Flowerkit, and Tigerkit. Goldenstripe looked like she was about to give up. Lightheart still looked stern, and all the kits were shrinking back fearfully, except for Icekit and Sootkit, who were born just a few sunrises ago and whose eyes weren't even open yet, and were just squealing and scrabbling around, looking for their mother's belly.

"Well, if you're so keen to get out of here, then get out," Lightheart said tersely, not trying to move Icekit and Sootkit to Shimmerpool but simply shoving them up to her own belly, where they suckled greedily.

"If I can get out," Quickkit muttered, looking at the massive wave of kits and queens blocking him from the exit.

"Go!" Goldenstripe yowled, suddenly finding her voice.

"How?" Quickkit asked bitterly, but didn't wait for an answer. He suddenly brought his paw down on Forestkit's head, tested his weight, and leapt nimbly onto Forestkit and Patchkit's backs. They crumpled under his weight, but it still gave him the extra boost to be able to take a big leap for freedom, almost making it but instead crashing onto Gingerkit, and scrambling away before they could yell at him anymore.

Quickkit's thoughts were in turmoil. _It's always _my _fault, _he thought angrily. _It's _my _fault that Shimmerpool's kits won't open their eyes. It's _my _fault that since I was born, all the queens have had painful births. It's _my _fault that there's too many kits. It's _my _fault, it's _my _fault, it's _my _fault, isn't it?_

Quickkit stalked purposefully to the elders' den. The elders always seemed to be able to calm him down.

"Quickkit?" Graybreeze, the oldest cat in the Clan, mewed. His head poked out from the brambles of the elders' den, his wide eyes filled with sympathy. "Another bad day, hm?"

"As always," Quickkit hissed. "I can't wait to be out of there and into the apprentices' den."

"Ah, the kit days," Finchtail, the only other elder and Graybreeze's mate, mewed reminiscently. "Those were the best times of my life. Maybe you don't want to move on, Quickkit. You know--"

"Kits just want to grow up while elders just want to be young," Quickkit meowed. "I know, I know."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble someday," Finchtail mewed, like she always did. "Never forgiving an elder for having bad memory! You know, kits just want to grow up while elders just want to be young."

"You already told him that, sweetie," Graybreeze meowed, gently stroking her shoulder with his tail tip.

Finchtail looked surprised. "Oh, hello, Quickkit! When did you get here? My, the kit days. The best time of my life, you know. Kits just want to grow up while elders just want to be young, you know."

"Is she doing that on purpose?" Quickkit whispered, looking at Finchtail concernedly.

Graybreeze looked at Quickkit sadly. "It's one of her worse days, you know," he meowed hoarsely. "She's just getting worse and worse. It'll be her time to join StarClan soon."

"What? N-no!" Quickkit meowed desperately. "She can't be...she can't go..."

"Everyone has to join StarClan someday, sonny," Graybreeze rasped. "It's a fact of life. But like the old cats always used to say, enjoy every minute of life. There's plently of time to be dead."

"Quickkit!"

"And that sounds like your mother," Graybreeze mewed, shuffling Quickkit out. "Go on. You know Reedshine's always fair."

And Quickkit was shoved out of the elders' den, muffling Finchtail's rambles of, "When's Reedpaw going to clean out our den? It's filthy!"

_It Finchtail still thinks that Reedshine's an apprentice, she must be getting really bad, _Quickkit thought fearfully, but he couldn't ponder this any longer, because his mother Reedshine had just come up to him.

"Sit," she meowed tensely.

Quickkit sat uncomfortably, realizing that Shimmerpool's shrieks of "My kits! Where are my kits?" had still not subsided. He sniggered.

"Quickkit," Reedshine meowed sharply.

"Sorry," Quickkit mumbled, staring at his paws, though he was feeling the complete opposite of sorry.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stop getting in such trouble?" Reedshine meowed, looking at him, obviously upset. "I thought you cared about your denmates."

"I do," Quickkit mewed, "it's just..."

Quickkit trailed off, and his eyes became unfocused as he looked past Reedshine, for he had just seen the two cats he had never wanted to see less in his life.

Violetpaw and Lilacpaw.

The two beautiful apprentice sisters, spicy and sassy, but smart and quick and kind and fun and...pretty...

And Quickkit would die of embarrassment if they saw him being scolded by his mother.

"Quickkit!" Reedshine snapped.

"Mm-hmm," Quickkit mewed absently, shifting to the right in hopes that Reedshine would block him from view.

Reedshine shook her head. "Quickkit, I can't think of anything that might get through to you except delaying your apprenticeship until you learn to respect your denmates who are kits and queens."

Quickkit's eyes widened. "_WHAT_?!" he spluttered. "No--that's only tomorrow--I'll do anything--please--just dont--I won't--"

"I'll go tell Splashheart," Reedshine meowed sadly, speaking of the deputy and Quickkit's father. She began to pad away.

"No!" Quickkit yowled desperately. "I won't let you!" His temper shot out of nowhere. "You're the worst mother ever! You don't even stay in the nursery with us, how do you even _know _how it feels to be stuck in there?"

He hadn't meant to say it, but he knew he had crossed the line.

Reedshine turned to face him. Her ginger fur was flat, her green eyes emotionless.

"I think," she mewed delicately, "that I'll delay Aspenkit's apprentice ceremony, too. You can go and tell her now, and deal with what she says." With that, she turned away again, and headed for the leader's den.

Quickkit felt sick. _What had he done?_

Feeling degraded, he slouched moodily into the reeds of the nursery.

"So," Goldenstripe meowed stiffly, "are you coming to apologize?"

Quickkit shook his head. "No, I don't feel bad about what I did, sorry. I think you all deserved it." He beckoned to Aspenkit. "Come. Please."

Aspenkit, looking curious, came out of the den and followed him to a secluded corner of camp.

"What's up?" she mewed.

Quickkit shifted guiltily. "Well...you know..."

"No, I don't know," Aspenkit meowed, starting to look uneasy. "What did you do now?"

Quickkit averted his gaze from his sister's piercing gray gaze. "Um..."

"No," Aspenkit whispered, looking at Quickkit. "Oh, Quickkit, why?"

"I was..." Quickkit mewed helplessly.

"You know how bad I'll feel if you don't become an apprentice with me!"

Quickkit's heart plummeted. "Er..."

"What else is there to say?"

"Oh, I know," meowed a cold voice.

Aspenkit's eyes widened fearfully at a place over Quickkit's shoulder, and Quickkit spun around swiftly to see the warrior, Wolfblaze, staring at them with her creepy, sightless multi-colored eyes.

"What?" Quickkit meowed, totally forgetting to act brave as he quailed at Wolfblaze's scary eyes.

"Your apprenticeship is being delayed," Wolfblaze mewed, in almost a sing-songy voice. "And you ruined it for your sister there, too. Hers is delayed, am I wrong?"

"_WHAT_?!" Aspenkit thundered, looking shocked, bewildered, and betrayed.

"I think I've done enough," Wolfblaze meowed, and, smirking, she backed away.

"Quickkit."

Aspenkit sounded hurt.

It was more than Quickkit could bear.

Racing away from her, he blundered through the camp, not caring where he was going (except for carefully avoiding Violetpaw and Lilacpaw), and found himself out of camp.

He slowed down and trotted over to the river. He stared into its swirling, dark blue depths, and wondered if Aspenkit would ever forgive him.

Suddenly, a voice seemed to whisper in his head. Quickkit, startled, strained to hear it, but he couldn't.

The feeling passed. Bemused, all thoughts of his delayed apprenticeship momentarily driven from his mind, Quickkit walked back into camp and laid down in front of the leader's den, straining his mind for the answer. Finally, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Okay, updates are going to be extremely slow, I'll say that now. SO, don't pressure me into getting more chapters, because it makes me feel like the heck with homework, let's type some more and if I become an author I won't even need to know the exact definition of the word 'bicycle' from the glossary of my spelling book! STOP PRESSURING ME! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Alrighty, here's the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! AAAUUUUGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Quickkit watched Birchpaw, Squirrelpaw, and all the apprentices enviously the next few days, thoroughly wishing that he hadn't been so rude all the time. However, he found that he couldn't help it; he just hated the nursery.

"Well, maybe you should actually care about your kits for once!" Quickkit snapped as Lightheart complained on how he had trodden on Patchkit's head. "Some light heart you have, huh?"

Things progressively got worse the longer he was cooped up in the nursery. Icekit and Sootkit opened their eyes, and contrary to their caring and fussy mother, all they seemed to want to do was destroy things. Quickkit couldn't remember being so bratty when he was a kit, though Goldenstripe assured him he was much, much worse, and he still was.

"Who tore the giant hole in the nursery wall?" Shimmerpool shrieked. "It's starting leaf-bare, my kits will freeze!"

"Quickkit did!" Icekit squawked immediately.

"Wh-what?" Quickkit spluttered. "I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did," Sootkit squeaked wisely. "Don't you 'member? You were says that yous were so fyur-fyur-" Sootkit screwed up his face in concentration- "_furious_, that you wanted to rip me to shreds!"

"You wanted to rip my kits to shreds?" Shimmerpool screeched, rounding on Quickkit.

"I didn't say anything to them!" Quickkit yowled furiously.

"Don't lie," Icekit advised.

"I--Aspenkit!" Quickkit caterwauled, calling on his sister for support. "Aspenkit, I haven't said anything to these kits since they were born, have I?"

Aspenkit turned slowly to face him. Her gray eyes were emotionless. "I don't know what you've said."

"No!" Quickkit pleaded, but too late.

"Out!" Shimmerpool roared, and threw him out by the scruff. "You will fix up the nursery, and if my first litter of kits dies, it'll be your fault and I'll have you exiled!"

Quickkit caught a fleeting glimpse of Icekit sticking out her tongue and Sootkit roaring with cruel laughter before he was slammed forcefully into the ground.

"Quickkit!" came Reedshine's thundering voice.

"I didn't do it!" Quickkit screeched, but still to no avail. Apprentice ceremony was delayed by another quarter-moon-- "And I think I'll do the same for Aspenkit."

"If we don't become apprentices soon, Patchkit and them will become apprentices before us!" Quickkit wailed at the unfairness of it all.

"Don't make me make it a full moon," Reedshine warned, and stalked away.

Suddenly, Quickkit felt a nudge at his flank, and turned to see Icekit and Sootkit.

"Well?" Quickkit growled. "Have you come to apologize."

Sootkit shrugged. "No. We're just not allowed out of the nursery yet, so we thought we'd come out."

Quickkit fleetingly decided to make a run for it, but was too slow.

"Icekit! Sootkit! What are you doing out here?"

"Quickkit said that he wanted to teach us how to swim!"

Quickkit watched broodingly as Aspenkit stepped onto the HighLog.

"Aspenkit, after many unnecessary delays--" Darkstar flashed a glance in Quickkit's direction-- "we have decided to take pity on you and allow you to become an apprentice. However, we shall hold the ceremony tomorrow, so that you may prepare." Darkstar leapt off the HighLog, and Aspenkit nimbly flew down, too, and went to go and talk with Squirrelpaw and Lilacpaw.

"Quickkit?"

It was Splashheart.

"I don't need anyone telling me what a bad kit I am," Quickkit meowed shortly. "I've had that done so much in my life it just bounces off."

"You know that's not true."

"Well, I'm going to make it true."

"And why?"

"Because it happens so often when it's not my fault that I shouldn't be bothered."

"Quickkit." Splashheart sighed. "I know it's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Mine."

"It's not. It's the queens'."

"No, it _is _my fault. I've never spent any time with you. I've never showed you right from wrong."

"You're deputy. You don't have time."

"But I do. I just...never seemed to think of it. Haven't you ever wanted me there? To play with you, to teach you?"

Quickkit watched Gingerpelt grab his kits by the scruff and spin them in circles. They seemed to have fun at first, but then looked positively sick. Quickkit saw in pleasure that Sootkit was stumbling around cross-eyed, while Icekit was staggering over to the bushes to have a nice good retch. Poor Gingerpelt, Quickkit thought solemnly. He's so nice, but he had to have a couple of demons for kits. Demons that can't take spinning.

"Yes."

"And Reedshine's never been there, either, has she?"

"No. But it's only because she can't produce milk. She could never feed us."

"But she still could have been there."

"I guess so."

"You see now? It's our fault."

"Well, maybe."

"It is."

"Then why doesn't Reedshine...sorry, Mother...feel the same way?"

Splashheart looked troubled at this. "I don't know. But I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure you're standing on the HighLog with Aspenkit tomorrow."

Quickkit's heart leapt. "Really?"

"Truly. Now I have to go and sort out evening patrols. Promise me you'll try to be good?"

"You mean, try to stay away from Icekit and Sootkit?"

"Whatever. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Quickkit started padding back to the nursery, feeling almost elated. He might become an apprentice tomorrow!

"Why are my kits retching?!"

"Quickkit picked us up and kept spinning us even though we asked him not to!"

**Aw, poor, misunderstood Quickkit. Finally, a character I write who's not a Mary-Sue. Though I guess I don't write too many Mary-Sue characters...well, Echobreeze, sort of...but Shadow's not, she let her kit die in front of her...And Wildshadow's definitely far from perfect...because she's based on me...ah, well. REVIEW, PLEASE! I MUST KNOW IF YOU LURV THIS STORY!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter Three

**yeah...okay...it's been like a year and a half...and i feel bad for maybe letting you all down, whoever was possibly on here a year and a half ago. but it wasn't like i meant to leave you all hanging. i lost the..._writing jujubes_. and i couldn't seem to make myself care. i guess that was back when i didn't really spend much time doing anything else, but now i spend most of my time hanging with my friends or swimming (best sport EVER, btdubs), and i got a bunch of crappy homework and everything. so i hope i have some fans out there still. it's been so long, i'm sorry if my writing style has changed. it could be for better or for worse, but a year and a half is a long time...anyway, here you go. it's about to turn dark. this is where the T rating comes in, if you were wondering.  
**

Quickkit looked away from the HighLog in disdain and plodded to the corner of camp. He couldn't stand Aspenkit's-no, Aspen_paw_'s-joy.

Splashheart had let him down. But that wasn't really what mattered to Quickkit.

It was the fact that it wasn't the first time.

Quickkit could tell Aspenpaw didn't want to be up there without him, but she'd do as she was told.

"Feeling down, young'un?" came a scratchy voice, making Quickkit jump. He quickly calmed at the sight of the raggedy brown she-cat coming toward him.

"You understand, Finchtail, don't you?" Quickkit mewed, looking at her.

Finchtail nodded. "My, I was made an apprentice in time, but mind you, I had to wait eight extra moons before I earned my warrior name. That was a terrible time. We went through two leaders, both lost due to the terrible sickness sweeping through the Clans."

"Is that why there's not more elders?" Quickkit asked curiously.

Finchtail nodded. "Yes indeed. Horrible. I had to watch my own littermates die before my very eyes. All kits, all apprentices-gone. Except for a feisty tom named Graypaw." Finchtail's eyes misted.

"Graybreeze," Quickkit guessed. He didn't need Finchtail to nod to know he was right.

"I felt like I wanted to die. He was my only reason for living." Finchtail sighed. "Terrible. Terrible. Lost two leaders, mind you, sonny. Bad sickness sweeping through the Clans. Could be worse for you."

Finchtail froze. Her eyes wandered over Quickkit like she didn't recognize him. Then she turned on her heel and ambled away, muttering to herself.

Quickkit drew in a weary breath. He hoped Finchtail lived long enough to see him become an apprentice.

"Quickkit?"

Quickkit didn't turn around. "What do you want, Splash-Father?"

Splashheart shuffled his paws awkwardly. "There's only so much a deputy can do, son."

"Whatever."

"I asked Darkstar, I really did."

"I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"It's your problem whether I believe you or not. Next time, be a little more convincing, and maybe I can _appease _you by believing you." Quickkit faced his father. For a few seconds he held Splashheart's gaze defiantly. Then he shoved past him and stormed into the nursery.

"Quickkit." Goldenstripe said his name as though it were a rude word. "I hope that the nursery isn't so _cramped _for you, now that your sister is gone."

Quickkit mumbled incoherently and went to lay down in his nest that he used to share with Aspenpaw. Definitely more space-but definitely more lonely.

Quickkit slept for a little while, but woke to the sound of rain pattering on the roof of the den. He looked up blearily and saw that all the kits were all huddled in a corner. There was a leak in the center of the roof, and water was streaming steadily down through the branches.

"Quickkit!" Forestkit shrieked when she saw that he was awake. "Lightheart, Shimmerpool, and Mother are gone, and we don't know what to do! We don't want to get wet! Will you go get them?"

"It's just a little rain," Quickkit mumbled, sticking his head out of the nursery. It was a light drizzle, but it was also very cold.

"Please?" Forestkit asked, widening her eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever," Quickkit mewed, and walked out into the rain. He shook his head of the initial drops and looked around for a warrior. The camp seemed deserted.

Quickkit bounded over to the HighLog and looked in the den hidden behind it in the rockface. He saw a small, dark brown lump slowly breathing in rhythm. Not knowing what to do, he faked a coughing fit.

Darkstar's head shot up. "Greencough!" she gasped. Then she composed herself. "Quickkit, what do you need? It's rude to interrupt the leader when you're only a kit, but I'll let this slide."

"Nursery's leaking."

Darkstar tilted her head. "Great. Just great." She sighed. "Blackbee has gone missing. We sent out a search party, but we couldn't find her. So now every warrior and apprentice has gone to look for her."

"Where are the queens?"

"Looking too. Couldn't stop them." Darkstar yawned. "I needed to stay here, just in case something like this happened. And I was awake for almost a day straight, so I wanted to catch up on my rest. I'll get Graybreeze and Finchtail to help you patch it up."

Quickkit's eyes widened. "But that's apprentice work!"

Darkstar tipped her head to the other side. "The only reason you're not an apprentice now is at your parents' request."

Quickkit felt rage boil up inside him. Splashheart hadn't pleaded his case, but asked that he'd remain a kit!

Darkstar sighed. "They just want you to mature, Quickkit. You're not exactly helping yourself when you give them so much..._sass_."

"Sass?" Quickkit meowed through gritted teeth.

Darkstar twitched her tail. "Go. Get the elders and fix the nursery."

Quickkit huffed and stalked out of the den, his head high. _Sass!_ He did not give _sass!_

He passed by the entrance on the way to the elders' den. Suddenly, he heard a faint sound...heavy breathing, like some cat was running.

He stopped and looked out the entrance. Sure enough, through the misty drizzle, he saw the outline of a cat coming through the darkness.

It was Aspenpaw.

Aspenpaw collapsed at Quickkit's feet, too exhausted to move another step. She managed to choke out, "Darkstar."

"Darkstar!" Quickkit yelled, racing back to her den. "Aspenpaw's back-she needs you!"

"Great StarClan, where are the rest of them?" Darkstar cried, and rushed from her den.

Aspenpaw was still lying on the ground, still breathing hard.

Darkstar crouched beside her. "What happened?" she urged.

Aspenpaw's eyes were filled with such horror that Quickkit couldn't stand to see that much pain weighted on his sister.

"Found...Black-Blackbee," she panted. "WindClan...border..."

Aspenpaw passed out.

"Aspenpaw!" Quickkit screeched. "Darkstar, is she okay?"

Darkstar was silent.

"Darkstar!"

"She's fine," Darkstar meowed. She looked at Quickkit gravely. "She's just in shock. Something horrible happened."

Then Darkstar did something unexpected. She looked to the sky and mewed, "Quickkit, from this moment forth, you will be known as Quickpaw. You have decided to follow the great path of being a warrior, and I will be your mentor."

Quickpaw stood there, stunned. He began to stammer, "But-wait-"

"Come with me, apprentice," Darkstar meowed, and raced out of camp. Quickpaw felt bad leaving Aspenpaw out unconscious in the rain, but it was his first apprentice mission! He followed Darkstar eagerly.

Darkstar weaved nimbly through reeds and brushes, using shortcuts that Quickpaw thought only he and Aspenpaw knew from their times sneaking out of camp. They began nearing the WindClan border when Quickpaw heard the first cry of despair.

Darkstar's face was impassive. Quickpaw felt a shot of fear through his veins.

They came upon every warrior and apprentice in the Clan besides Aspenpaw in a big ring around something. Many were crying out. Others looked absolutely horrified.

"Move!" Darkstar ordered, pushing through the crowd. "Out of my way!" Quickpaw stuck close behind her.

Darkstar broke through the crowd. Quickpaw came out behind her. He saw Darkstar shrink back, and he turned his eyes on the scene before him.

Blackbee's dismembered head was lying on the ground, her face frozen in a last look of terror.


End file.
